A Drago'ns Adventure
by undefined.of.s
Summary: A homunculus created for the sole purpose of creating a harem but Zelretch had other plans and one of them involved a dimension that he "created" when he was bored. OC harem


**Hello there it's with much gusto that I invite you to read my fanfic.****It is my first one and maybe I shouldn't start writing a harem fanfic based on fate with a dimension with women from a lot of different works be it anime or eroge but this is an idea that wouldn't leave my mind.**

**I do hope to have fun while writing and to make you the reader entertained. a fair warning tough if you don't know who Zelretch or Lorellei Barthomelloi it will probably be a bit difficult for you to understand this prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was just a normal day at the clock tower in London.

But in one of the lowest levels of this fine magi school the last descendant of one the most famous(centuries ago that is) clans of the magi association was making a breakthrough in his research.

He was making a homunculus.

"mwahahahahaha! Finally, after years of research, sweat and blood I have finally created the perfect vessel for my soul!"

If there was one thing that every person that knew the Yggdmillenia heir agreed it was that he was an idiot. Oh he was a genius alright, but he only used his head so he could use his second one. for example, the homunculus, it was flawless, if the einzberns got to hear how it was created even then would be impressed.

The money and materials he used to create it was no joke.

The bones of a dragon

His blod mixed with a bit of dragon's blood ( using only dragon's blood created a monster and made him nearly go broke)

inccubus hormones (how he got it is better left to the reader's imagination, or not, if you want to stay sane)

And long hours to make good quality (and fake) circuits!

it was indeed the perfect vessel for a big pervert's soul.

but he had to go to the place where the clocktower hide their phantasmal beasts and steal the soul of a dragon's egg to put in his homunculus (_'cause why not? what could go wrong? he was just adding the magic core of a dragon to a bag of flesh and blood with the ability to attract women just by being near then_. he thought)

well let's say that Miss Barthomeloi didin't like people that tries to steal parts of her properties (the egg was there why would she be pissed be cause of a soul? Yggdmillenia thought).

with all these ingredients he would finally be able to attract the girls he liked, he really should feel thankful that Zelretch himself gave him the mysteries to extract and transfer a soul to another body.

And that was another reason why he was an idiot. he accepted help from Zelretch the king of trolls (he is the wizard Marshal too, but that title won't be explored in this story, probably) and he forgot that he was supposed to transfer first his soul and then, only after awakening into the homunculus body, try to assimilate the drangon's magic core.

He was laughing madly for some minutes now and he didn't realize that the "perfect vessel" was looking at him nor the annoying bips coming from his boundedfields

The homunculus appeared to be only five years old, he was white, like snow, and his blue eyes where just like a lizard. And he was mildly annoyed, the man before him was laughing for at least half an hour already and the bounded field wasn't helping either.

"With this I will finally be able to restore the Yggdmillenia to greatness once again! Now that I stabilized the dragon blood and inccubus hormones there is no buxom girl who will reject me!"

Why he needed a homunculus to attract girls to make his clan great again was something that only he, a pevert would know.

\--**sometime before Yggdmillenia's workshop alarms went off--**

While our dear idiot whas laughing like a villain (or trying to) the Vice Director of the clock tower was rising hell to find the one who was foolish enough to steal from her and the presence of a certain Dead Apostle Ancestor wasn't helping at all.

" So miss Barthomeloi any clues on who took the magic core from your pet dragon?"

asked the Wizard Marshall trying to anger her.

"Zelretch, how many times do I need to say it? No, there's none!!!" said the vice director slaming her hands in her desk.

" Now, the only thing that I wish is to help you in this predicament, we can't let our fellow magi think that they can just rob from a high ranking noble now, can we? I can give a really good information you know?"

She couldn't help but let out a sigh from her lips.

"And what would you want for that information?"

"Nothing much I assure you, I would only like to have his last project"

Lorelei couldn't help but rise an eyebrow.

"What would the Wizard Marshall need a scum's project for?"

Zelretch couldn't help but smile.

" It isn't just that scum's project, it is mine too".

The vice director rised up so fast from her chair that it nearly fell on the floor.

"Wh-what do you mean by yours too?!?!"

Zelretch deadpanned.

"what can I say? I was bored an his idea seemed interesting."

"what kind of research would it be then? I need to know, I dont want another of your pranks destroying half of the tower again."

" It happened only once and even you laughed at it."

"Aside from Lord El-melloi II I couldn't care less about what happens to the Archibalds and you didn't answer my question"

Zelretch sighed

"If you really want to know... I just wanted to create a harem protagonist to my new dimension."

Lorelei's eyes widened at that, she knew sometimes the blood sucker liked to play god but to have a dimension?

"you wanted a... harem protagonist...?"

Zelretch nodded and smiled

"Yes, you see, I was looking through Waver's collection and let's say I didn't like what I have seen, most of the women in it where made to suffer some kind of bad ending and I didn't like that at all"

"I know Lord El-melloi is an otaku but what kind of bad ending would you not like that would make you try to create this so called harem protagonist?"

And Zelretch with the most serious face that Bartomeloi had ever seen the troll king said.

"tentacle hentai!"

Lorelei's eyes closed and she couldn't help but askask.

"what?"

**\--line break--**

So with that stupid reason out of the way it was a fuming vice director and her dogs that had broken into Yggdmillenia's workshop, tied him, went to court and sentenced him to death.

while everything above was happening Zelretch took the homunculus home.

**\--line break--**

The homunculus was sitting on a chair in Zelretch's office he was looking at everything with a expression of wonder like a kid seeing the world for the first time.

Zelretch snapped his fingers gaining his attention.

"Hello Mister I would like to explain to you what is gonna happen to you now that your creator and " father" is dead."

The"kid" slowly looked at him.

"Fa...ther...? cre...a...tor...?"

Zelretch looked surprised but then he smiled.

"Well, it seems we should help you in how to speak properly."

"But first" Zelretch clapped"There are somethings you need to know, if you understand me please nod with your head" you never know with a newly created homunculus.

the kid nodded.

"very well, first of all, you are the final product of a side project that I had with Altair Yggdmillenia your main DNA donor. I wanted to create a person that could attract the " attention" of the women of a certain dimension that I created and Altair wantend his soul transferred to your body. He was a pervert, a really big one, to the point that he wished to have every good looking woman he saw and that's why he added the inccbus hormone inside you. Worst of all he never told me. you have the bones and a bit of blood of a dragon so if you compare that with the human blood in your body you are more dragon than human, dragons attract trouble even if they are in their dens asleep and they attract their mates too now with a part of you being an incubus, a demon of lust, we really do not know what might happen when you get there"

The boy listened to it with attention, even if he had been alive for less than a day he did like the sound of his heart beats.

He frowned a bit and asked

"So wh-what... is... gona happen to... me?"

"Just as planed, you will go there but I will need you to complete a mission for me"

the boyboy had a look of understanding and he nodded.

"Ah... attract... girls...?"

Zelretch smiled

"Yes but not only that, you see, I have a deck of cards called heavens fell and one day when I was strolling through that dimension I was playng with it sadly I'm an old man and because of a gust of wind the cards went all over the wolrd"

the boy was surprised it must have been a really strong gust of wind.

"So I would like for you to search for them for me, of course before you go you will be allowed to summon a servant, I might not have the cards but I do know how to summon heroic spirits. Could you do that favor for me?"

The boy nodded.

"Then please follow me and we will summon your servant right away"

both of them got up and started to get out of the office but when Zelretch was near the door he looked back to the boy.

" Ah! I nearly forgot!" And with a smile on his face he said "Welcome to the land of the living Siegfried Altair Yggdmillenia."

And then he went off the office leaving a confused boy behind that soon followed the sorcerer.

* * *

**And the end.**

**for now.**

**well I would really like cristics and to this chapter, as I said this is my first fic so all sugestion is welcome.**

**let me tell you a bit of what I want to do here. As you probably know the deck of cards will be used to summon servants for him or for his enemies and while I have an idea who is gonna be his first and second servant I'm open for suggestions.**

**thank you for reading so far, sorry for misspelling and or any grammar mistakes.**

**and good day for y'all!**


End file.
